Carly Carmine
| anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_wii = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_other = Duel Terminals | gender = Female | occupation = Reporter | previous_organization = Dark Signers | anime_deck = * Fortune Fairy * Fortune Lady | wc10_deck = * Bird of Fortune * Fortunetelling | wc11_deck = Fortunetelling | tf05_deck = * So-So Lucky Fortune Teller * Barely Lucky Fortune Teller * Really Lucky Fortune Teller * An Atrociously Unlucky Day when Something in Heaven was Killed | ydt1_deck = Fate Fortune | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Carly Carmine, known as Carly Nagisa in the Japanese version, was an unsuccessful, clumsy reporter, who tended to get pushed around by others (In the dub, Carly was not even a real reporter, but was actually an unpaid intern for a newspaper who posted stories about Street Duels on a blog). She also claimed that she was the number #1 Jack Atlas fan. Carly later became the Dark Signer with the hummingbird Dark Mark, but was returned to normal after the end of the season. Design Appearance Carly is average height with grey eyes. She has trifocal glasses and black hair that points down in an arrow. Her outfit consists of a blue and white striped shirt which is covered by a orange vest, that is similar to Mokuba, except that her colors are blue and white while Mokuba's were blue and light green. She also wears a bag that hung over her shoulder, blue knee length pants with a belt, and orange sneakers. On formal occasions she wears a spaghetti strap light blue dress. As a Dark Signer, her eyes were light blue. She wore an outfit which consisted of a black robe of the Dark Signers that was accented with orange stripes to match her corresponding "Earthbound Immortal", leaving out a midriff, black fingerless gloves, a black mini-skirt along with a long cape which she unusually wore on her waist line and black boots. Personality Though initially a klutz, she had shown a caring side, and as a young girl enjoyed watching people succeed, which lead her to becoming a reporter, as she wanted people's achievements to be known. She also showed a selfish side when it came with Jack, and as she only wanted Jack for herself, this ultimately led to her temporary rebirth as a Dark Signer. Carly became quite taken with Jack after helping him escape the hospital and looked at him as a "King". Due to this, she was disliked and somewhat envied by Mina and later Stephanie, due to the amount of time that she spent with Jack. She also developed feelings for him during the time that they spent together, and was willing to follow him wherever he went. As a Dark Signer, she possessed a darker personality compared to her original self. As one, she was arrogant and stubborn, and only cared about herself. Despite this however, it was known that she became a Dark Signer to be with Jack once more, although the possession from her "Earthbound Immortal" only increased these feelings. She also developed a belief in fate, as she believed it to have brought her and Jack together. Abilities As a Dark Signer in her Turbo Duel against Jack, she was able to create an illusion-like dream with the Trap Card "Enlightenment". After having her mind taken over by the "Earthbound Immortal", Carly was briefly able to regain control and speak with Jack, telling him to end the Duel. Biography History Judging by Carly's own words, she lived on the street or some poor background for a while, but was determined to not go back. As a young girl, Carly took photos of other children playing Duel Monsters. Another girl asked her if she wanted to be a journalist when she grew up. Carly was unsure, but claimed to love watching other people succeed. It made her happy and inspired her to do the same. Carly later became a reporter and sparked tension with Angela Raines (In the dub, she and Angela met in high school, and went to a school dance together where nobody would dance with her), and was always competing to see who was best out of the two. (In the dub, Carly became a blogger, and mainly wrote about Street Duels and was always failing to get her "scoop", which Angela belittled in comparison to being an actual reporter, which usually made Carly mad). Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Dark Signers Carly wasn't seen at the Fortune Cup, but according to her, she watched the whole tournament. After the Fortune Cup, Carly attempted to interview the new King, Yusei Fudo. After he disappeared, she, along with the other reporters, crowded up to interview Rex Goodwin. Carly made her way to the front of the crowd and asked Goodwin about Yusei's arm glowing during his Duel with Jack Atlas. Goodwin was put off by the question, but claimed to have not noticed. Shortly afterward, Carly was contacted by her chief, Mr. Pitts, who was unhappy that she failed to interview Yusei. He threatened to fire her if she couldn't get the information on this scoop. Carly assured him that she'll get a scoop, while she went in search of answers that regarded Yusei's arm glowing. Using a Duel Disk radar in her car, Carly was able to locate Yusei Fudo and a Shadow Drone, when they Dueled. Here, she noticed both players' arms were glowing and deduced that Goodwin was playing dumb. She managed to catch the second half of the Shadow Duel on her camera. After the Duel, she recognized Yusei's opponent as Grady. Grady had no recollection of what just happened. She tried to interview both Yusei and Grady, but Sector Security arrived to assess damage caused by the Shadow Duel. Yusei fled before Sector Security found him, and Carly tried to follow, but she was pulled back by Grady, who didn't want to be left alone to face Sector Security. The Securities took Carly's camera and asked her and Grady if they were both responsible for the damage to the parking garage that had been dealt during the Shadow Duel. The two were held for questioning after the incident. This prevented Carly's scoop from getting printed. When attending the premiere of the movie Atlas Rising, Carly encountered Misty, and through Angela she found out that Jack Atlas was also from Satellite. Having heard that, Carly went to the hospital to question him. Misty removed Carly's glasses and recognized her from a vision, where she saw Carly's death. Carly snuck into the hospital in disguise as a nurse. Trudge, who had become a Shadow Drone, challenged Jack to a Duel. With Jack's arm still injured, Carly helped him Duel by drawing his cards as he told her which ones to play. She also saw his Mark of the Dragon. They defeated Trudge, and Carly snuck Jack out of the hospital and into her home. While in her house, Carly got all excited that he was staying there, and planned to write a story about him, but kept putting it on hold. The next day, Carly was visited by Trudge and Mina Simington, who wanted to take Jack back. Jack dismissed them saying that he was no longer King and he'll be staying here for a while, much to Carly's joy. Pressured to get a story for her newspaper, Carly considered writing an article about Jack, but could not bring herself to question him. After Jack went on a date with her to repay her for what she had done for him, he left her and disappeared off to a tower that showed the view of the ocean. Carly found him there and Jack told her how he was a fool and was being used while he was "King". Jack said that he wanted to look across the ocean and see Satellite and confessed that he shouldn't have abandoned his friends there. Carly suggested that it was the old Jack who was defeated by Yusei, and now it was time for the real Jack to rise. Jack took her advice and refused to be led astray anymore. He told her she was free to write whatever she liked about him. Carly turned over a new leaf too, as she vowed to never write anything that would hurt a Duelist. Mina phoned Carly during the night to take Jack and Carly to Satellite via helicopter. During the helicopter ride, she learned the true story concerning the Zero Reverse incident and Yusei's past. Jack told her that she could write about it because Sector Security would have her thrown in jail for the rest of her life, as people of power in the city (such as Goodwin) were trying hard to prevent the truth of the incident from getting out. As the helicopter approached the Shadow Turbo Duel between Yusei and Kalin, they also spotted Crow, who was watching the Duel as well. While watching this, she heard about The Enforcers, and Jack told her about the other things from his life in the Satellite. The helicopter returned to New Domino City after witnessing the Duel between Yusei and Kalin end abruptly. Carly was forced to give up a hidden audio clip of her conversation with Jack and was left once again without a scoop. He told her it was too dangerous to stay with him while the Dark Signers were at bay, but promised to tell her everything when it was all over. She later cried in despair back at her house. She imagined him in her mind but willed them to go away. Afterward, she declared that she must be strong and became determined to find out the truth about the Signers. Not willing to let go of Jack from her life, Carly decided to find out more information regarding the other Signers starting with Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement. While researching, she came across a connection between the movement and Misty. During an interview, Misty warned Carly to not investigate the Movement, and showed shock as Misty revealed that they were responsible for the death of her younger brother, Toby. Nevertheless, Carly went to the Arcadia Movement and found information that regarded Rex Goodwin, although she didn't get a chance to read it all as she was spotted by Sayer, who challenged her to a Duel. During the Duel, Sayer told Carly that Rex Goodwin was once a resident of Satellite. She lost after her first turn and was blasted out through the high story window by Sayer's monsters, which lead to her death (In the dub, Carly fell into a purple fog; however, the crater created upon her landing was still evident). ".]] .]] After her fall, the hummingbird Mark started to glow on her arm, and revived her as one of the Dark Signers. After her transformation, her personality changed, and soaked her with vengeance. She challenged Sayer to a Shadow Duel for revenge. During this Duel, she knocked him through the wall leading to the stairwell using her "Earthbound Immortal" and made him fall the entire length of the building. After the Duel, she returned to her normal personality, and did not fully remember what had just happened. She was horrified after she remembered what she did to Sayer. She cried out for Jack to come back and rescue her as she did not want to be a Dark Signer. Misty, revealing herself as a fellow Dark Signer, approached her, and told her that she was saved by her god after he heard her pleas at the moment of her death. They were then picked up via helicopter by Devack. Jack found Carly's glasses inside the building and believed her to have been one of the victims that was used to Summon the two "Earthbound Immortals". At the residence of the Dark Signers, while Carly was alone, she asked why she became a Dark Signer. She then heard a voice that told her to read her fortune (In the 4Kids English Dub, it was Roman's voice). She drew "Enlightenment" from her Deck. As the Signers ventured into Satellite, Carly stared into the thunderstorm, and awaited Jack's arrival. After Roman and Yusei's Duel, the Dark Signers appeared before the Signers. With Carly's hood hanging over her face, neither Jack nor Yusei could recognize her. However, Jack chased after her and managed to remove the hood and revealed her face. As Jack asked why she became a Dark Signer, she responded "If you want to hear the answer then come find me, my precious Jack". (In the dub, she responded "If it's answers you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow. 'Til then Jack"). .]] Carly waited for Jack at the Hummingbird Control Tower. Upon his arrival, she surprised him by appearing on her own Duel Runner. During the Duel, Carly attacked mercilessly, and after she had degraded most of his Life Points, she explained why she had believed why had become a Dark Signer, through the Trap Card "Enlightenment". Using the card, she trapped Jack's consciousness in her prediction. In his trance, Jack believed himself to have lost the Duel, after which Carly embraced him as he died. Her kiss transformed him into a Dark Signer. Together, they defeated the Signers and turned the world into a hell, which they ruled as Dark King and Queen. As they were being carried by an army of mummies, Jack saw Carly's glasses on the ground and snapped out of the vision. Jack disagreed with what Carly believed that they both wanted and told her to write her own destiny, as he played "Changing Destiny". He reminded Carly of how he was once selfish and how she had changed that. Carly returned to her righteous self. Since she got to choose the effect of "Changing Destiny", she chose the option that allowed Jack to live, rather than win the Duel. As she tried to hand the Duel over to Jack, "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" took control of her body and continued the Duel. She Summoned "Aslla piscu", but as Jack swore to protect Carly, who he realized he truly romantically loved, he gained the ability to Summon "Majestic Red Dragon". Later, the real Carly had a tragic conversation with Jack, and told him to end the match if he truly cared about her. and Carly lovingly hug before she vanishes into the Netherworld.]] Before Jack could end the Duel in a tie, Carly's normal self regained control and forced herself to lose the Duel. Just before the Duel ended, she sent Jack and her real self on a tower that showed the view of the ocean, where she said that Jack had another destiny waiting in store, of him becoming king. She then pulled out a card depicting Jack as King, as her Deck then flew out of her hand, and all of the cards were the same, with the ATK and DEF that were blurred out. Jack embraced Carly before she disappeared. After she says she couldn't see, Jack returned her glasses. Carly told Jack that she loved him as well, as she disappeared. During the battle against Rex Goodwin, Jack briefly mentioned Carly, and said that through her love, she had showed him the light, and that everyone had a second chance in life. When Goodwin was defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld was destroyed, Carly was returned to life. However, she had no memories of being a Dark Signer nor of any of the events that lead up to becoming one and resumed her life as a reporter, but her genuine and strong romantic love for Jack still endured. Though the others have made her aware of this interesting past-time, she could only agonize over the details that she couldn't recall. Her flustered and befuddled attitude toward these horrifying occurrences amused Akiza. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Carly met with Jack again, as she was following the news about an evil money trader named Don Piero. After Carly learned that he made people sign false documents to rip them off, Jack challenged him to a Duel for those people's contracts. Jack won and Carly was happy that all the people who got ripped off would get their money back. She was present during the Premiere event party for the World Racing Grand Prix, and took photos of the competitors for the newspaper. Carly was also seen hanging out with Yusei and the gang. Carly was also the one who informed Jack about crimes that were being committed all around New Domino City. She told him that crimes had increased ever since the announcement of the WRGP, and that those crimes involved Duel Runners. After Jack went missing when trying to find the Duel Runner thieves' base, Carly informed Yusei and Crow. When they arrived at the docks, the ship that was there was gone. Later, Carly, Yusei, Crow and Trudge arrived on the runaway ship and only found that Jack was already victorious against the thieves' leader, Syd Barlow, after which he single-handely fought and captured the entire gang. When Jack suddenly got arrested for the crimes done by the impostor Jack Atlas, Carly attempted to stop the press from writing articles about it, but Mr. Pitts refused. Still believing in Jack, she investigated deeper into the matter and discovered that there were two Jacks and that another person was posing as him. Carly found this information out with the help of two hippies who recorded the two Jacks Turbo Dueling. She informed Yusei and Crow, before searching for Jack. She caught up to him and witnessed him defeat the impostor in a Turbo Duel. Afterwards, she took photos to prove Jack's innocence. World Racing Grand Prix With the start of the preliminary rounds, Carly, along with Mina and Stephanie, were seen cheering for Jack. Once he lost the Duel against Andre and managed to get back to the pits, Jack was transported to a nearby clinic due to his injuries from his crash. The three snuck into his room to stay by his side and hoped that he would wake up. After Jack woke up, Carly and the others helped Jack get to the pits to encourage Yusei to win. Before Team 5D's' match with Team Catastrophe, Carly and the gang reviewed their previous matches and tried to figure out how they managed to make their opponents crash. Carly then remembered that she had recorded the match and the gang got angry since she didn't show them the video earlier. With the help from Carly's videotape of the match, the team learned that every time Team Catastrophe's opponents crashed, the same monster was always on the field: "Hook the Hidden Knight". They deduced that every time "Hook the Hidden Knight" activated its effect, the back wheel of the opponent's Duel Runner would lock up. .]] After finding the connection, they learned that Akiza was in an accident similar to Crow's and Team Unicorn's. The next day, Carly and the gang watched as Team Catastrophe's first Duelist Dueled against Crow, who was out for revenge against them for his arm and for putting Akiza in a coma. They watched the Duel closely as "Hook the Hidden Knight" activated its effect and they noticed that a shadow hook appeared from Crow's Runner's shadow, and realized that was how Team Catastrophe was able to crash their opponents. During Team 5D's' other matches in the World Racing Grand Prix, Carly was always seen in the crowd cheering on Jack and the others. During the Diablo incident while Yusei was Dueling Primo, she was seen taking photos when both her car and camera exploded. In her head, she said to herself "What is happening to New Domino City?" Later, after a while, Primo created a tornado which started to destroy New Domino City and everyone was told to evacuate which a stubborn Carly didn't listen as she wanted to get a story for her newspaper. She was almost blown away, but luckily she hung onto a street lamp pole for dear life. When the winds died down, a frustrated Carly was left wondering what had just happened. When Team 5D's faced Team Ragnarok, Mina said that when she was young, her parents had told her a story about a Synchro Monster. She then asked if "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" was the same one from the story. After Jack lost, she was quick to run to his aid for medical attention. Just before Team 5D's' match with Team New World, she called Luna, Leo, and Akiza and later Mina, and asked them for help to write her special feature article on the team, but as usual, she and Mina constantly argued about Jack, so they decided to write the article themselves. While performing the interview, Akiza and company accidentally reconfirmed their bonds. In addition, when Carly talked to Akiza, they discussed the relation of their new opponents, Team New World, to the organization of Iliaster and the trio's schemes, about their "Synchro Killing" monsters, which caused Carly to gain unthinkable information. When Carly was finished typing out all of the information, Stephanie came in with a teapot full of hot coffee. She tripped on a wire and the coffee spilled all over the computer, and erased all of the files and ruined Carly's report. After Jack lost, she was disappointed, but quickly got over it and knew that he would be fine. Later, she was seen cheering for them as they beat Team New World though she was seen rushing to his aid when Jack was critically injured during his Duel against Jakob. Ark Cradle After the Grand Prix, Carly was then seen being evacuated from New Domino City as the events in Divine Temple took place, only to be knocked over by the female hippie, who had tried squeezing in with the crowd. She was also one of the only people to notice Team 5D's going up to the Divine Temple itself. She hoped that Jack would come out on top, and was later seen cheering on Yusei during his Duel against Z-one and said that everyone would be behind him in his efforts to save the city. After the defeat of Z-one, Carly was seen among the crowds of people, that were standing alongside Mina and old rival Angela Raines and watched the fall of Sector Security and the rise of New Domino City Hall with Lazar who became its first mayor, though Carly was blocked by the female hippie's afro . Carly was then seen trying to sneak on board a carriage that was carrying Jack's possessions by disguising herself as a package though her head remained sticking out. This caused her to be noticed by Stephanie and, despite her protests, Mina eventually got her out. Carly was devastated by the fact that Jack, who she had long called her boyfriend, would be leaving without her, though Mina's strong words allowed her to accept this and she wished Jack well on his journey as the World King. Relationships Jack Atlas and Carly hug before she vanishes.]] Carly initially only wanted to get close to Jack to get a "scoop" on him after his loss of his title as the "King". Even though her intentions were at first professional, she developed a caring bond with Jack which blossomed into a friendship, and even as a Dark Signer, would sacrifice her own life just to help him. After the Fortune Cup, she helped him when he was down. When Jack left because he found out that this was just for a news story, or "scoop" as Carly called it, she seemed crushed, and did everything she could to try to maintain contact with him. As it turned out, after she became a Dark Signer, Jack did feel grateful that she had helped him, and when he Dueled her, he still had faith that her old self was still there, and was able to break through to her. After she was possessed by her "Earthbound Immortal", he said that if she was going down, he was going down with her. When she lost, as Jack was embracing her as she died, she confessed that she loved him (this was cut from the dub). When Jack, Crow, and Yusei were Dueling Goodwin, he said that one individual who had helped him when he was down (and on saying the words "was one woman's love!", Carly's image was visible). She, along with Stephanie and Mina, were there to cheer him on and help him when he lost in the World Racing Grand Prix. After the events of the Divine Temple, she tried to disguise herself as a present so she could travel with Jack. After he said no, she was shocked that Jack was leaving without her. Mina Simington Carly was disliked and envied by Mina, Jack's personal assistant. Carly seemed to not like Mina either, stemming from their mutual love of Jack, and seemingly formed a rivalry between the two. However, they were willing to cooperate with each other in some situations, mostly during the World Racing Grand Prix, where she, Mina, and Stephanie formed a cheer trio for Jack. At the end of the series, they became friends, though were still prone to humorous bickering. Stephanie She was a waitress at Jack's favorite cafe: Cafe La Geen. Like Carly and Mina, Stephanie had a crush on Jack, but unlike Carly, she had never had the courage to reveal her true feelings for him. She was present in the audience cheering on Jack with Carly and Mina. Misty Tredwell The two met at a press event, with Misty telling Carly her fortune, which predicted her death. As Dark Signers, the two supported one another after the battle at the Arcadia Movement building. Manga biography Carly still showed affection for Jack Atlas and attended the D1 Grand Prix, and was present in the audience and cheered him on when he arrived. Non-canon appearances Tag Force Carly appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series. Reverse of Arcadia .]] The first time the player met Carly was during the Fortune Cup. As the player, Liquid, and Okita left, she saw them and challenged the player to a Duel to get some information about the Arcadia Movement. She stopped upon hearing a loud roar. She and the player went to the arena and saw the Crimson Dragon. When Yusei was declared the new champion, she rushed over to get an interview. .]] Carly later got caught sneaking around the Arcadia Movement building and was locked up. The player managed to free her. As she escaped, she dropped a memo that said that Jack Atlas and Rex Goodwin were from Satellite. Carly was caught by Sayer and forced into a Duel. She was defeated and became a Dark Signer. Carly then returned and faces Sayer in a rematch, and Summoned "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" and used it to defeat Sayer. As "Aslla piscu" struck the building and it collapsed, Jack came with Mina and searched for Carly, as he remembered how she had encouraged him. As the Dark Signers began their battles, Carly, along with Kalin and Misty, went to meet their respective rivals. She waited for Jack by an old Ener-D reactor in the B.A.D., but the player arrived first. Carly decided to Turbo Duel against the player instead. The Duel was interrupted when Jack arrived and faced Carly instead. After her defeat, Jack silently activated the Ener-D reactor and left. Carly was revived at the end of the story line. The player could Duel her in the Fortune Cup's waiting room. Duel Transer The player character could face Carly at the Yggdrasil Entrance right at the start of the game, but to do so, the player must have her corresponding "Earthbound Immortal", "Aslla piscu". After defeating Carly, the player could buy her Deck Recipe to Duel with (if the player had all the cards for it) and could Duel her an unlimited number of times. When defeated at the first level, the player could get the item card "Brain Control". While the other Dark Signers have Level 15 Decks, Carly's Deck was Level 25, which made her the strongest of all the Dark Signers in the game. Decks Standing Fortune Fairy Carly originally used a '"Fortune Fairy"' Deck which focuses around swarm tactics through cards such as "Luck Loan" and "Unacceptable Result". As the monsters all have low ATK, Carly uses "Miracle Stone to power them up. Carly mainly uses this Deck to determine her luck or future for the day through the flavor text on her "Fortune Fairy" monsters . Upon her death, Carly's "Fortune Fairy" monsters turned into "Fortune Lady" cards. Fortune Lady Turbo Carly uses a '"Fortune Lady"''' Turbo Deck, adopting more of a burn strategy through cards such as "Fortune Lady Earth" and "Speed Spell - Curse of Destiny". She also utilises cards such as "Fortune Lady Light" and "Inherited Fortune" to swarm the field in preparation for her stronger monsters. Duels Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters